Curious Vacation
by rain.and.ragdolls
Summary: One-Shot :: The younger Cullens and Bella have gone to Hawaii, where Edward suffers a self-conscious temptation. GiftFic for Casey


Curious Vacation

A lone vampire graced the entrance, locked in silence before a foreign pair of sliding glass doors. His pallid fists clenched, sleek brows furrowed, and jaw firmly set, Edward contemplated and pondered, wondered and thought, mulled over and considered his plan again and again.

Perhaps the idea didn't need so much thought... Or maybe it did.

The journey was risky, and the results could prove hazardous—especially to the pride of this particular immortal.

Should the mission go astray, there would be mockery and potential blackmail awaiting him for centuries to come. He shuddered.

His posture tensed and straightened, neck craning upward, brilliant golden eyes burning. He sneered, lip curled over his teeth, at his own weakness.

He was no coward, and he wouldn't back down to this; the process was all too simple to fear. Walk in, proceed with his request, and walk out.

Easy enough, right?

Then why should such a trivial matter as this present such a threat to him; to an invulnerable, unbreakable, extremely powerful and influential vampire? It was absurd; completely ridiculous.

Still, his swift strides suffered nearly imperceptible quivers as he steadily approached.

Every moment, every second, every step, every needless breath brought Edward closer to his destination; the tanning salon.

-

"Where's Edward?" Bella questioned—only for the thousandth time that morning. And after each and every time, Alice would get a distant look in her eyes and laugh heartily. Her behaviour left Bella suspicious and reasonably nervous.

The group—consisting of Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie—strolled through a narrow hallway, the design of which was unique to any other hotel they'd been to.

The walls were painted a sickly yellow, reminiscent of pineapples-gone-wrong; paintings of bizarre clowns and other haunting circus freaks occupied the empty spaces.

The painted floor was a sorry attempt at being kid-friendly, with splatters of red paint and tiny handprints and scribbled sidewalk chalk. The effect was _not_ cute; it looked more like some poor child had been murdered on a playground.

At last, they reached the last two doors. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie would take the room on the left, while the boys took the room on the right, as per their agreement.

Bella's gaze lingered warily over the sign posted on the door.

_Wel__COMe __to __HAwAIi!_

Was it supposed to look like a ransom note?

"Alice?" Bella inched away, disturbed. Her companion grinned, eyes full of malice and focused on the boys' door. Emmett's hand released the handle immediately, bemused by Alice's gaze.

"He's in there, Bella," she answered, pointing victoriously.

Curious, Emmett reached for the door once more, but the wooden slab refused to budge from its frame.

"Stay out." Edward's growl warned from the other side. Bella was concerned at once, her human heart pounding and her breath quickening. How long will the lamb wait for her precious lion?

Alice was beside herself in a spasm of giggles yet again, a dainty hand furiously clapped over her mouth. Emmett's patience—which had never been very capable to begin with, had finally worn thin. He whirled around and, with a mighty heave, threw himself wholly into the door.

The entirety of his weight easily broke through the door, ripping through it like tissue paper. From his position directly behind the door, Edward hadn't the chance to move before Emmett barreled into him with a deafening crash. The hotel trembled precariously; shrill cries of _'earthquake!'_ rose from beneath the floorboards.

The building finally stilled. The air in the disheveled room was strained; anxious. Realization flickered abruptly on their godly faces. Bella, who had fallen in the hall, pulled herself slowly to her feet. Carefully, she entered the room.

Her mouth gaped open in shock.

Emmett, for once, was stunned into silence; a miracle, at that.

Rosalie's venomous eyes were bright with amusement.

Alice was on the brink of bursting.

Jasper's eyes were wide in wicked delight, his grin sinister; though every odd moment his expression would flicker with misplaced shame or fury.

And Edward...

"HOLY FUDGE MONKIES! Edward, you're _orange!!_" Emmett bellowed, exploding into raucous laughter. Alice cackled, Bella fell to the floor once more, lungs aching, and Jasper's contagious humor consumed the entire hotel floor.

As for Edward, whose eyes burned murderously like liquid fire, only one thing was sure. Vengeance would be his.


End file.
